zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Habiki Sol (Bio)
Appearance 180 lbs, 6'1", 5 years old Inventory Shoulder bag containing bottles of various minerals and oils for body maintenence, an unread book or two on Earth magics, and the "owner's manual" of his new body. His body also contains the greatest aspect of his inventory, the Light Heart, a "glass" orb containing a well of Solar energy. It is both his soul, mind, and his powersource. Strengths He's surprisingly agile for a golem. He is a vessel of powerful Solar magic, limited only by the amount of Light he can carry within himself. Being artificial, most wounds are far less devastating, as they can be repaired and parts can even be replaced. Weaknesses He's a rookie. He's never actually killed before, only been in a few fights, and his more advanced magicks are still dependent on skills he hasn't fully mastered, meaning many of his "spells" (such as his sword) are almost useless in actual combat. Fire can burn away the roots that make up his musculature, but they'll usually grow back with time. His life-source is also his magic, and it's fueled by the sun, meaning that at night, or in a cave or forest, or other places the sun's light can't reach, he has to conserve his energy or he'll run out. The only way to overcome this is to build up as deep a well of energy as he can during the daytime, but he unfortunately hasn't had that chance. Star and Lunar magicks can be pretty devastating to him at Night, when they're not overshadowed by the Sun. He's vulnerable to the Blight of Dusk, in that his Light attacks only strengthen it rather than harming it. He only has one arm. Background 5 years ago, after years of magical research, a rare Light Mage among the Twili and his ragtag friends (Among them an Earth Mage and a Golem puppeteer) managed to imbue one of their homunculi with intelligence and autonomy. They had dreams of using this new being as an example to their people, to lead them away from the path of profane magicks. Unfortunately, the clay of the golem itself was profane, containing what would come to be known as the Blight of Dusk. This ancient curse upon the Twili quarries was an abomination, Darkness that actually fed off Light rather than being banished by it. This meant that the very thing that fueled Habiki, the Sun, would also kill him. It quickly drained Habiki's energy, turning him into a hideous statue-like simpleton who attacked his Light Mage creator with black magicks, driving the man to temporary insanity. Habiki's other creators decided to have him decomissioned as a failed project, but the Light Mage, Quentin Sol, set Habiki loose and told him to flee. Habiki hibernated for 4 years in a Hyrulean cave, vulnerable to the rain and water. After that he was reawakened, and after some adventures he was mended by a Light Spirit's contained magic and joined the Light Warriors, developing an attraction to one among them, the Scion, Kae Bryseis. The deceased spirit of an ancient warrior named the Daykeeper announced Habiki as his successor, if he could master his power. However, now that he was out and about during the day the Blight was able to act quickly, slowly killing him. After being taken over by the blight and nearly murdered by Hothknight, dissolving in the rain, Habiki's makers found him, rescued him, and gave him a new body they had created free of the blight. However, his old body quickly came to life and revealed itself as the remnant of an ancient demon that rests within the clay. The demon in Habiki's old body was sealed in stone, hopefully not to escape. Habiki has pledged temporary loytalty to Kae Bryseis, and given the amputee'd Sheikah girl his left arm. Category:Twili Category:IW Player Characters Category:Habiki Sol